Nitro Kyx
Matthew von Samedi, better known by his ring name Matt Nitro, is an American actor, musician, mixed martial artist, and professional wrestler currently under contract with Apex Championship Wrestling (ACW) and Global Championship Wrestling (GCW) as an active in-ring competitor. Early Life Matthew von Samedi is the son of Michael and Eliza von Samedi, and the younger brother of Adam von Samedi, a well-known independent wrestler. In 1995, their mother died of breast cancer, when Samedi was only nine years old. At the age of twelve, he developed an interest in motocross and got his first bike, a Yamaha YZ-80, for Christmas that year and competed in his first race in the ninth grade. In high school, Samedi played hockey for his school's team, but was forced to stop after being ordered by his coach to choose between playing hockey or going to wrestling school, as the games interfered with training. He chose to go to wrestling school, but held off going until he was older. Professional Wrestling Career Live Wrestling (2012) Samedi made his debut in June of 2012 at the age of twenty-six for Xtreme Live Wrestling's developmental promotion, New Age Wrestling, under the ring name Matt Nitro. After working a few matches and impressing the trainers, Samedi was moved up to the main roster. On the August 27th edition of Monday Night "Mayhem", Samedi made his television debut, under the ring name Matt "Nitro" Braddock, and competed against another up-and-coming superstar, Joshua Watson, who would later be known as Octane. Braddock won the match and was soon moved into the title picture. On the September 28th edition of Monday Night "Mayhem", it was announced that Braddock would go head-to-head once again with Watson, this time for the vacant XLW World Heavyweight Championship, later on in the show. In the main event of the show, Braddock and Watson competed against each other in a "Falls Count Anywhere" match, which ended after Braddock performed a Frog Splash off the top of the stage onto Watson and pinning him, thus becoming the youngest champion in company history. On November 26th, 2012, Braddock was a special guest on DavidHawk Actor's talk show, Virtual Wrestling Spotlight. On the show, Braddock discussed getting into the business as a professional wrestler and what it feels like to be a champion, before answering a few questions from fans in attendance. On the December 4th edition of'' Monday Night "Mayhem", it was announced that the show would be the last the company put on. At the conclusion of the event, Braddock was attacked by Scott Hex and Maven Gothly, who claimed they were invading the company to end the show "their way". Braddock, who still held the XLW World Heavyweight Championship, left the company with the title and goes down in history as the youngest and longest reigning XLW World Heavyweight Champion. Performance Wrestling (2013-2015) After the closing of Xtreme Live Wrestling in 2012, Samedi wrestled for a short time on the independent circuit, before being contacted by Broly Blackheart, founder and owner of Apocadelic Performance Wrestling (APW), and signing a contract soon after. On the December 14th edition of ''Saturday Night "Ignition", Samedi made his debut for the company, under the ring name Matt Nitro, and declared war on any past member of XLW by dropping the championship he had won just months earlier in the now-inactive promotion in the trash, almost as if he was recreating the moment when Alundra Blayze threw out the WWF Women's Championship on a live edition of WCW Monday Night "Nitro". Throughout the months of February and March of 2013, Nitro ignited a feud with Damien Hex. For weeks, Hex had been taunting Nitro, often interfering in matches when Nitro was about to win. On the March 23rd edition of'' Saturday Night "Ignition", it was announced that Nitro would face Damien Hex at Night of Destiny I, which took place the following Saturday, in a "Steel Cage" match. At the event, Damien Hex defeated Nitro after performing his finishing manuever, the "Hex Drop", an inverted rendition of "Dirty Deeds" made popular by former CZW performer, and current WWE Superstar, Dean Ambrose. The following week it was announced that Nitro was let go from the company after asking for his release. In 2014, Nitro made his return to APW after interfering in a match between Vander Jackson and Scott Hex, under the ring name Lance Romance, and causing Jackson to lose. Over the weeks leading up to APW "''Zero Tolerance", both Nitro and Jackson would go back and forth on Twitter, ending with Nitro challenging Jackson to an Extreme Rules match at the FpV. At the event, it was revealed that Vander had suffered a severe spinal injury from a car accident he was a part of while driving to the event. As a result, Vander was replaced by Bryce Ketterly in the match with Nitro. During the match, the two men battled all throughout the arena, and even outside of the arena, after Nitro was thrown down the front steps. However, towards the end of the match, they both made their way to the stage area, where multiple bulldozers were sitting. The two fought to the point where Nitro was able to hit one of his finishing maneuvers, the Kickstart, which is a modified version of the Sweet Chin Music (Super-Kick), on Ketterly, before propping him up on a small titantron screen, climbing onto a bulldozer, and driving the heavy machinery right into his opponent and threw the screen. This was the last known appearance of both competitors in an APW ring until 2015, when Nitro made a one-night-only return to the company to face Deamon Rage in a match in which he came out of victorious. Attitude Wrestling (2013) On December 25th, 2012, Virtual Attitude Wrestling (VAW) announced via their official Twitter page that Samedi had signed a two-year contract with the company. After almost two weeks of airing special vignettes on their programming, VAW announced that Samedi that would debut on the inaugural edition of VAW "Elite" on February 4th, 2014 in a main event match with Rob Crisis. During the show, Samedi debuted himself as Matt Nitro, a mask-wearing luchador, and defeated the veteran after performing his trademark maneuver, the Nitro Lock, an inverted version of the spider twist. After wrestling a few matches and main eventing multiple shows, Matt Nitro was soon recognized by the VAW locker room as the Bruno Sammartino of Virtual Attitude Wrestling, a retired professional wrestler known for main eventing and selling out Madison Square Garden throughout the 1970s. On the February 19th edition of "Elite", Nitro began to be accompanied to the ring by Stacy Grace-Rage, a VAW newcomer known for her time in the Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). Shortly after, then-Intercontinental Champion, Damien Hex began to taunt Nitro, often interfering in his matches, resulting in multiple disqualification victories for the masked luchador. On the March 12th edition of "Elite", a show that was broadcast live from Hyde Park in London, England, Damien Hex began to insult the fans in the United Kingdom, before moving on to the topic of Matt Nitro. After listening to minutes of disrespectful trash-talk, Nitro came rushing out from the back, wielding a steel chair, and began to viciously attack Hex. After a while, Damien's brother and tag-team partner, Scott Hex, ran down to make the save, causing Nitro to flee the venue. Unfortunately, the attack sidelined the VAW Intercontinental Champion for the next two weeks. On the March 19th edition of "Elite", Nitro came down to the ring to announce that at the following week's Free-per-View (FpV), "Hardcore Rebellion", that both he and Damien Hex would go head-to-head in a Barbed-Wire Steel Cage Match. At the event, both men fought it out inside the steel cage in a match that could be one of the biggest upsets in VAW history after Nitro landed a 450 Splash on Hex and, moments later, pinning him for the three-count and, thus, winning the VAW Intercontinental Championship to start his first of two reigns as champion. However, just mere weeks later, things took a turn for the worse when, after weeks of cryptic vignettes airing on the titantron regarding a new heel faction, Nitro revealed he was the man behind the videos, thus unmasking and becoming the founder of one of the most controversial factions ever to step foot in a wrestling ring, The Union. It was soon known that not only Nitro, but fellow VAW stars, Lucas and Wrath, were a part of this group as well. At VAW's annual FpV, "Survival", Union Member, Lucas, took part in an Elimination Chamber match for the VAW World Heavyweight Championship, a match which also involved Juglo Tremor, Scott Hex, Rob Crisis, Damien Hex, and Hell Hound. In the end, it was down to the final two, Lucas & Scott Hex. But in a strange turn of events, Lucas laid down in the center of the ring for Scott, thus allowing Scott to pin him for the three-count and winning the VAW World Heavyweight Championship. However, not only did Scott Hex win the World Heavyweight Championship, but he also became yet another member of the Union. To end the show, the three members of the Union announced that they had a commanding officer who had been giving them orders since day one. The commanding officer was revealed to be VAW Vice President, Jeni Porta. This segment is considered by many as one of the beginning of a more violent era of wrestling within VAW. In Wrestling Moves Moves * "Star Drive" (Spear/Shoulder-Block Takedown) * "Kick-Start" (Superkick) Moves * "Nitro Lock" (Arm-Trap Crossface) Moves * Pele Kick * Inverted Headlock-Backbreaker * Flying Headbutt * Rolling Thunder * Dropkick * Fisherman Suplex Managers/Valets * Stacy Grace-Rage (VAW) Nicknames * "Showtime" '(ACW/APW/UXW/SoW/GCW) * "The Pretty Boy" (VAW/APW/UXW/DSE/NLW) * "The Calgary Kid" (ACW/APW) * "The Yellow & Black Attack" (VAW) * "Mr. Monday Night" (XLW) * '"The Highlight Reel" (UXW/SoW/ACW) * "Your Feature Presentation" (DSE) Music * "Hear Me Now" - Hollywood Undead (XLW/VAW) * "Riot" - Bullet For My Valentine (VAW) * "Loaded & Alone" - Hinder (VAW/DSE/UXW) * "Tourniquet" - Marilyn Manson (UXW, SoW) * "Last Resort" - Papa Roach (ACW/APW/DSE/SoW/UXW) * "Figure.09" - Linkin Park (ACW/GCW) Championships & Accomplishments Live Wrestling (XLW) * XLW World Heavyweight Championship (1-Time) * XLW Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) Attitude Wrestling (VAW) * VAW Intercontinental Championship (2-Times) Sports Entertainment (DSE) * DSE "Chaos" Championship (1-Time) * DSE "Superstar of the Year" Award (2015) Legends of Wrestling (NLW) * NLW United States Championship (1-Time) X-Treme Wrestling (UXW) * UXW Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) of Wrestling (SoW) * SoW Hardcore Championship (1-Time) * SoW Television Championship (1-Time) of Warriors (RoW) * RoW World Heavyweight Championship (1-Time) Entertainment Illustrated * Stable of the Year (2013) - with The Union * Shortest Title Reign of the Year (2013) - as RoW World Heavyweight Champion (6 Day Reign) * Worst Worked Match of the Year (2013) - with Damien Hex at Night of Destiny I * Match of the Year (2014) - with Johnny Van Dam * Comeback of the Year (2014) * Ranked #7 on the top 50 technical wrestlers in Second Life (2015) * Heel Turn of the Month (April 2015) - Nitro turned heel after debuting in Apex Championship Wrestling =